omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God (An Egg)
Character Synopsis God 'is the secondary protagonist of the creepypasta known as "An Egg". They are supposed to be God themselves and are the one who the main protagoist communicates with. It's revealed that they were the creators of the universe and that their the supreme god of all religions, taking the forms of many beings. They also claim to have been watching the main protagonist since they've reincarnated them for countless ages Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: An Egg (Creepypasta) Name: God Gender: Normally treated as a male despite lacking a gender Age: '''Primordial (Existed before and after the universe, having both created it and ended it) '''Classification: The Father, Divine Being, Creator of The Universe Special Abilities: Reality Warping (Capable of changing the entire universe with nothing more than their thoughts), Creation (Gave birth to the entire universe and all beings within it), Soul Manipulation (Interacts with the souls that have passed, having the power to reincarnate them or destroy them), Ressurection (Brought back his son and the main protagonist, the latter he's done for ages), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Maintains and initially birthed the very laws that govern the universe), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists in a place where time's standard flow is unlinear and meaningless), Void Manipulation (Controls the entire void, the nonexistent remains of the universe), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5 & 9; God exists outside of his own cycle of reincarnation and his true self exists in a higher realm of reality, from where he manifests himself), Space-Time Manipulation (Manipulates the entire space-time continuum. Altered time to send the protagonist back in time), Mind Manipulation (Created human thought and gifted humanity with free minds), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Created the entire universe and it's space-time continuum, of which is contained within an "egg-like" structure. In addition, he governs and created the very laws that maintain the stability of the universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists in a world where space and time are meaingless in a linear flow. Views humans perception of time as limited) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Created the entire universe and it's very laws/space-time continuum) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Capable of surviving the end of the universe and was implied to do so given that he has created numerous universes in the past) 'Stamina: Likely Infinite '(Doesn't use energy nor stamina, as he lacks physical form and is unable to tire) 'Range: Universal+ '(Has full control over the entire universe, down to it's basic components) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows absolutely everything within the universe and about all living beings) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reincarnation: '''God is capable of manipulating the souls of the universe and reincarnating them in many lives across the world *'Creation: Through their powers, God can create anything from nothing, including entire universes '''Extra Info: The original story can be read here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Protagonist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Fathers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Void Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Tier 2